El príncipe de Slytherin
by jacque-kari
Summary: Fueron considerados los malos, sin que nadie conociera la verdadera historia detrás de cada uno de ellos. Malfoy se aprovechó de su mala fama, fastidiando al trío dorado, hasta que creció y sus bromas dejaron de hacerle gracia cuando tuvo que tomar su lugar en la guerra. Sobre como Draco Malfoy ascendió a príncipe y llegó a tocar el suelo, su verdadero rostro tras la maldad.
1. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: Todos los derechos son de J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy… quizás era sólo un nombre._

_Si lo buscas en un diccionario dirá que su significado es "Dragón de mal fario"; si se lo preguntas a Harry Potter puede que conteste que es un vil y cobarde mortífago; si se lo preguntas a Narcissa probablemente diga: mi hijo… sólo un muchacho que nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, pero si un día lo conocieras, te darías cuenta de que es mucho más que eso, que las nociones que te han dado no son suficiente, y por sobre todo, que para comprender quién es realmente Draco Malfoy, necesitas mucho más…_

Draco es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, cuya cuestionable vida ha sido dedicada a Lord Voldemort desde hace muchos años. Su madre es Narcissa Black, miembro honorable de la clase alta, su apellido tiene prestigio. Como resultado, obtenemos a un chico con un futuro asegurado; su personalidad está escrita desde antes de su nacimiento, debe ser todo lo que su padre espera de él, y es el consentido de su madre, por supuesto.

Mimado, engreído, y caprichoso desde pequeño; obligado a sentirse superior al resto, cosa que durante su niñez disfruta al extremo, y que con el paso del tiempo, va olvidando por completo. Pérfido e insidioso, siempre con una respuesta hiriente que lanzar, o tan solo una sonrisa irónica que mostrar. Pero detrás de todo eso, sólo hay un niño, que no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerse a si mismo y forjar su propia personalidad, un niño manipulado y asustado, escondido en el temperamento de un absurdo prototipo.

Al comenzar su sexto año, muchas cosas cambian en él, y aquella inquebrantable máscara que ha mostrado durante años corre el riesgo de romperse en mil pedazos… ¿pero qué haces cuándo te ves expuesto al mundo completamente desprotegido?...

_Capítulo 1: Neonato _

"_**La palabra del señor oscuro es ley"**_

_** - Severus Snape - **_

Tiempos oscuros se avecinaban…

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos súbitamente, su respiración era irregular y agitada…miró a su alrededor; estaba en su habitación, en la Mansión por supuesto.

Un par de golpes se escucharon sorpresivamente en la puerta.

"¿Estás despierto, Draco?"

"Si, madre… adelante" – respondió con tono indolente, frío.

Narcisa ingresó al cuarto, pero se detuvo apenas en la entrada y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. Su hijo de 16 años, la observaba fijamente desde su cama.

"Debes alistarte… tenemos que salir…"- murmuró

"De acuerdo… ¿adónde vamos? – preguntó con una mirada escrutadora.

La actitud de su madre estaba inquietándolo más de lo normal.

"El señor tenebroso ha solicitado nuestra presencia" – dijo como toda respuesta y se marchó de la habitación.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza por un segundo antes de asimilarlas. Entonces se levantó y se preparó rápidamente como Narcisa le había indicado.

Al bajar, ella y su tía Bellatrix estaban esperándolo en la sala.

"Hola Draco… que bueno que estás listo, debemos darnos prisa para no llegar tarde" – habló ella con voz cantarina

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?"

Ella lo miró por un instante, y cruzó una breve mirada con su hermana antes de responder.

"No puedo decírtelo, pero mi señor tiene una propuesta muy interesante que hacerte"- sonrió sardónicamente

Él se limitó a asentir con un tosco movimiento de cabeza y las siguió hacia la entrada. Su madre cubrió su largo cabello con una capucha y emprendieron la marcha.

"¿Lista, Cissy?"

La aludida asintió y tomó la mano de su hijo. Al instante, desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

Todo se distorsionó a su alrededor dando vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa antes de detenerse en el lugar de destino.

Draco abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, pero no preguntó. Quiso avanzar, soltándose de Narcisa, sin embargo ella afianzó el agarre negándose a dejarlo ir solo.

Caminaron por una larga y solitaria calle a oscuras, debía ser cerca de la madrugada. Parecía un pequeño pueblecito, pero estaba claramente deshabitado. Pasaron por muchas casas destruidas, y abandonadas hacia muchos años, por lo que se veía. Bellatrix se encaminó por la izquierda hasta introducirse por un callejón que los llevo hacia la entrada de una vieja residencia.

"¿Hay que entrar allí?" – la voz de su madre sonó temblorosa por un instante

"Vamos, Cissy" – animó su hermana abriendo la puerta principal con un conjuro de la varita.

Al entrar, un montón de personas se formaron alrededor, conduciéndoles hacia la siguiente habitación.

Uno de los hombres se adelantó a los demás e hizo una reverencia.

"Señor, Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco están aquí"

Se produjo un largo silencio que no fue roto por ninguno de los presentes, hasta que una delgada figura emergió de las sombras.

- Lumos…- murmuraron todos los mortífagos a coro, encendiendo sus varitas, sin embargo, la luz proveniente de ellas solo alcanzó a iluminar el perfil izquierdo de Lord Voldemort.

Narcisa se estremeció, y su hijo pudo sentirlo perfectamente por la fuerza con que presionó su mano. Había estado ante su presencia anteriormente, y le respetaba por supuesto, pero no era su sirvienta, pues sabía muy bien lo que implicaba serlo, y también sabía que el Lord Oscuro no les perdonaría tan fácilmente el error de su marido; Lucius estaba en Azkaban y alguien debía pagar por eso.

La energía de la habitación era poderosa y asfixiante.

"Buenos días…"- siseó

"Buenos días" – respondió Narcisa con voz firme

Todos pudieron percibir como una sonrisa se formaba en su afilado rostro.

"Buenos días, Draco" – repitió; esta vez mirándolo a él – es un verdadero placer conocerte…

El nombrado quiso responder, pero no pudo hablar por lo cual se mantuvo impávido ante su mirada.

"Acércate… quiero verte mejor"

Su madre lo soltó lentamente permitiéndole dirigirse hacia él.

"Pero si eres la viva imagen de Lucius…creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien tú y yo… ¿qué dices?... estás un poco tímido por lo que veo…"

"Me encantaría, señor" – respondió finalmente, aunque la voz le tembló un poco en la última nota.

"Perfecto… porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte, los demás pueden retirarse… Narcisa quédate"

Sus seguidores dieron media vuelta y abandonaron el lugar en perfecta alineación, dejando nuevamente la habitación sumida en la oscuridad.

"¿Te interesa lo que tengo que decirte, Draco?"

"Por supuesto"

Él volvió a sonreír y avanzó un paso tronando los dedos.

Inmediatamente una luz lo alumbró por completo.

Draco tembló por dentro al verlo, pero no permitió que esto se notara en su rostro; tenía práctica en eso, por lo cual permaneció como una estatua, inmune a cualquier movimiento o gesto innecesario.

¿Es esto lo que había sentido Potter al estar frente a él?- se preguntó

"Muy bien… no quiero aburrirlos, iré directo al grano… tu madre y tú saben perfectamente que Lucius me falló" – su voz se tornó cruda y despectiva sin previo aviso – "y quiero que sepas que yo nunca olvido, Draco… debería matarlos ahora mismo, pero no lo haré…"

Narcisa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante sus palabras; el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos no era un alma caritativa, con nadie, y mucho menos iba serlo con ellos…no iba perdonarlos, ¿qué quería?

"A cambio… tú deberás hacerme un pequeño favor… dado que me falta un sirviente en mi banda, me veo en la necesidad de reemplazarlo… todo debe marchar de acuerdo al plan, y he pensado que tú, deberías ser quien reemplace a tu padre… ¿qué me dices?... estoy seguro de que te parecerá un plan maravilloso… ¿o me equivoco?"

Su sonrisa se acentuó aún más, dándole un aspecto aterrador bajo la escasa luz que lo cubría.

"Soy brillante y misericordioso, ¿no lo crees, Draco?...lo único que te pido por tu vida es que te conviertas en mi seguidor, tal y como Lucius tenía planeado para ti…sólo sería adelantar un poco las cosas… piénsalo… ambos ganaríamos"

"Me niego" – replicó Narcisa con sequedad – "tómeme a mí en su lugar… si perdona a Draco…. Estaré encantada de suplir el lugar de mi marido"

La risa que siguió a su petición retumbó en el aire por varios minutos. Era una risa fría y aguda.

"Que estúpida eres, Cissy… lamento que no seas como tu hermana, ella es tanto más sensata que tú… ¿no te quedó claro?... esta no es una petición, mi palabra no se discute y tu osadía al rebatirme te puede costar muy caro"

"Pero mi Lord…"

"Crucio" – susurró indolentemente y el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a remecerse en el suelo, mientras su ágil varita la golpeaba una y otra vez.

Los gritos de Narcisa resonaban en los oídos de Draco.

"Deténgase…por favor" – dijo empleando un tono suplicante, su voz se tiño de desesperación como nunca antes

Lord Voldemort alzó su varita dirigiendo su mirada hacia él

"¿Tienes algo que decir?"

"Deje a mi madre en paz… y haré lo que usted quiera"

El silencio invadió la habitación unos instantes mientras Narcisa lograba reincorporarse

"No Draco, no lo hagas…" – suplicó

"¡Silencio!"- ordenó Tom escuetamente mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar en silencio – "¿harás lo que sea, Malfoy?... ¿obraras como te lo ordene sin chistar?"

"Si, señor" – respondió de inmediato

"¿Cumplirás con la misión que tengo guardada para ti?"

"Como ordene"

"Muy bien… es exactamente lo que me esperaba de ti… tu coraje me sorprende y me emociona, chico… pero supongo que debes tener claro que si aceptas mi trato, lo cual debo añadir, es lo más sensato que podrías hacer, no puedes arrepentirte…o acabarás peor que tu padre"

"Lo sé, señor"

"Entonces… Draco Malfoy… ¿aceptas ponerte a mi merced y convertirte en mi más fiel seguidor para conseguir la absolución de tu padre y la salvación de tu familia?"

"Acepto" – respondió resueltamente, experimentando como un sentimiento de grandilocuencia se aglomeraba en su interior.

Él había sido elegido por Lord Voldemort.

Si Harry Potter había sido escogido para salvar el mundo, él era todo lo contrario.

Conseguiría tanto poder y fama como ningún mago en la historia, recuperaría el prestigio de su familia, acabaría con las sangres sucias, tendría el mundo en sus manos…

Una cegadora luz verde cayó sobre su brazo al tiempo que Lord Voldemort pronunciaba: _"__Mosmorde" _y la marca tenebrosa se tatuaba lentamente en su piel.

Draco cayó de rodillas a sus pies mientras el lacerante sollozo de su madre le vibraba en sus oídos.

Un profundo dolor se extendió por su antebrazo mientras algunas gotas de su propia sangre caían al piso, pero aún así fue fuerte, debía serlo a partir de ahora.

"Felicitaciones, Draco… tu padre estaría orgulloso de haber presenciado este momento… lástima que esté en Azkaban…" – ironizó

Encogido en el suelo fue incapaz de responder, sentía que el aire se había extinguido de sus pulmones y le costaba un poco respirar.

"Draco"- llamó su madre acuclillándose a su lado – hijo… ¿estás bien? – ese amor maternal nunca antes había sido tan palpable en su voz

"El dolor pasará pronto… más pronto de lo que te imaginas" – explicó Tom suavizando la situación – ahora… mírame a los ojos

El rubio se levantó del suelo obedeciéndolo, mientras su madre lo sostenía del otro brazo.

"La misión que voy a encomendarte es secreta ¿entiendes?... nadie debe saberlo, excepto tú, Narcisa y yo… y quien yo estime conveniente eventualmente, claro… tendrás el honor de cumplir con uno de mis más anhelados sueños… y cuando lo hagas te premiaré por tu desempeño… sólo tienes una oportunidad, no puedes fallar…"

Él mantuvo la mirada altiva y sin pestañear, como un aprendiz.

"Tú… vas a asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, Draco…"

Aquellas palabras lo descompensaron por completo, dejándolo atónito por un par segundos para luego pasar a una inequívoca sensación de incredulidad. Entreabrió los labios, pensó en gritar o en reclamar, pensó en tantas cosas, pero no podía retractarse ahora, no debía… y no lo haría.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Esto era lo que él debía ser, su destino estaba marcado y debía cumplir con él.

"¿Lo harás?" – Interrogó – "¿tienes las agallas suficientes para hacerlo?"

"Si, señor…puede confiar en mí"

"Me place oír eso… puedes marcharte ya, Draco… pero nunca olvides que te perdone la vida a ti y a tu madre… y no lo haré otra vez… cualquier paso en falso te llevará al infierno ¿me entiendes bien?"

"Comprendo… y le agradezco está oportunidad, mi Lord… no pretendo desaprovecharla"

"Retírate"

Draco y Narcisa Malfoy caminaron en completo silencio hacia la salida. El primero avanzó con rapidez entre la fila de Mortífagos percibiendo las miradas sobre él, sin embargo, Bellatrix lo detuvo en la entrada.

"¿Cómo te fue?"- preguntó de forma lacónica, sin preocupación, sólo un profundo y auténtico interés

"Bien…"

"Déjame verla" – pidió con mirada desorbitada

Y allí, frente a la mirada estupefacta de más de 15 mortífagos, Draco se descubrió el brazo enseñando la marca tenebrosa.

"Pero si es sólo un chiquillo" – murmuró uno de ellos.

Bellatrix pasó dos dedos por encima, y él contuvo un quejido sin apartarlo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti… fue una sabia decisión… ¿no estás orgullosa de él, Cissy? – inquirió levantando la mirada hacia su hermana, quien a su vez la fulminó con la suya.

"Vámonos, Draco" – susurró empujando la puerta de entrada, para abandonar aquel lugar.

Sus pasos resonaron a lo largo de la calle, mientras su hijo la seguía en silencio.

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al llegar al otro extremo del camino agarro a Draco del brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se aparecieron en el jardín de la Mansión, frente al alto portón que la protegía.

Narcisa camino hacia la puerta de entrada sin mirarlo, y él nuevamente la siguió en silencio. Pasó de largo por la sala y subió hasta su habitación. Entró al baño y abrió la llave del lavabo, levantó la mirada hacia el espejo contemplando su reflejo y se mojó el rostro. Se observó detenidamente, reparando hasta en sus rasgos más mínimos, su piel pálida, sus ojos gris profuso y su nariz puntiaguda; su palidez parecía sobrehumana, las gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente por su piel, se secó el rostro con ambas manos. Sus labios delgados y bien proporcionados temblaron ligeramente. Se echó para atrás y volvió a ingresar a su habitación; su madre estaba allí.

"No te oí llamar a la puerta" – replicó con sequedad

"Es porque no lo hice, cariño" – respondió ella con simpleza. Estaba sentada en la cama con ambas manos sobre su regazo, y su largo cabello suelto cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó mordazmente dirigiéndose hacia su closet

"Lo que hiciste allá, fue muy valiente Draco"

"Sólo hice lo que debía hacer" – musitó sacando una túnica de uno de los cajones

"Sólo porque tu padre soñaba con esto, no significa que tú debías hacerlo"- contradijo

"Bueno… pues ya lo hice ¿no?...no importa si debía o no hacerlo… ya lo hice"- dictaminó dándose la vuelta para quitarse la vestidura que traía.

"Draco…deja eso por un momento"

Él le hizo caso, pero esquivo pertinentemente su mirada. Sabía lo que diría y no quería oírlo.

"Eres mi único hijo, y me duele que tengas que pagar por el error de tu padre…"

"Haré lo que sea por mantenernos a salvo, madre…sobre todo a ti"

Y en ese momento Narcisa Malfoy se rompió. Se rompió cual pieza de porcelana, que cae súbitamente al suelo, sin ser sostenida a tiempo.

Draco se quedó de pie, mirándola. Una sensación de angustia se apodero de su pecho, pero a pesar de eso, no derramó ni una sola lágrima, mientras el llanto de su madre se intensificaba.

"_Sólo los débiles lloran" _– se repitió mentalmente, y no le importaba que su madre lo fuera, pero él no era alguien débil, no debía serlo.

Su padre se lo había enseñado desde pequeño

"_Recuerda bien, Draco…sólo quienes son débiles lloran… y tú eres un Malfoy, eres fuerte por naturaleza; cuando sientas que vas a llorar tienes que reprimirlo, golpear algo, desahogarte de otra manera… las lágrimas te convertirán en un perdedor"_

Por eso, se quedó quieto, jugando muy bien su papel. Ocultando cualquier ápice de angustia o desazón en su mirada. Esos sentimientos no eran apropiados para alguien como él.

Ser un Malfoy, era más que orgullo y pureza de sangre, era una imagen inquebrantable que debía mantener contra cualquier efecto que pudiera amenazarlo.

Caminó hasta su madre y puso una mano firmemente sobre su hombro.

"Todo saldrá bien, confía en mi"

"Si lo hago, Draco" – murmuró, y luego se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación, dejando solo el eco de la puerta al cerrarse tras de si.

Y luego todo fue silencio.

Draco se agazapó sobre el colchón y enterró la cabeza en su almohada. Se mordió la lengua resistiéndose a las ganas de llorar. No iba chillar como una niñita. Si su madre confiaba en él, todo saldría bien, era todo lo que necesitaba. Su brazo aún le dolía, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya pasaría…

Aún quedaban un par de semanas para entrar a Hogwarts. Sería un año difícil, tal vez, pero sentía que lograría superarlo. No era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego… tenía mucho que ganar, y también mucho que perder si no lo hacia.

"Debo matar a Dumbledore" – se repitió, como queriendo hacerse la idea. Convencerse a sí mismo.

Después de eso, tendría toda la gloria que podría desear…

Se dejó llenar por ese sentimiento de complacencia y ensoberbecimiento.

Tendría todo lo que quisiera.

Principalmente deseaba borrar esa sonrisa confianzuda y socarrona de los labios de Potter… para ver si así olvidaba ese complejo de héroe que tenía.

Porque él era mucho mejor que Harry Potter…

Pero pensar en ello no le servía de mucho realmente… quería demostrarlo, tenía esa ansia de poder y fama que cualquier chico de su edad, y él había tenido la fortuna de ser escogido para conseguirlo.

"Fortuna no" – se corrigió a sí mismo en sus entrañables pensamientos

Porque Draco Malfoy había nacido para el éxito…la suerte sólo era para los perdedores como Weasley.

Y meditando acerca de eso se durmió. Arrimado a su almohada, sumiéndose en un sueño cada vez más profundo, sin ser capaz de ver que había atravesado la puerta hacia el mundo de la oscuridad… donde las sombras gobernaban, y desde donde no sería capaz de escapar.

Ahora que la marca brillaba sobre su antebrazo, las cosas jamás serían como antes…

* * *

Hola a todo aquel lector curioso que haya llegado hasta aquí, si es que hay alguien allí tras la pantalla :)

Antes de dejarlos ir en paz, sólo quisiera darles la bienvenida a mi primer fic de Harry Potter y darles algunos detalles al respecto.

La verdad es que esto lo escribí hace mucho tiempo, porque siempre quise saber un poco más de los Slytherins, por lo cual esta es mi versión personal acerca de ellos, durante el sexto libro.  
No dejen de considerar que es la visión de una adolescente, por lo cual no creo ser capaz de manejar los personajes tan magistralmente como J.K., sobre todo con los pocos datos que reveló acerca de ellos durante los libros, sin embargo, encontré esto entre mis archivos y decidí darme la oportunidad de escribir aquello que siempre quise leer, por lo cual apreciaré cualquier comentario que quieran hacer sobre este primer capítulo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si deciden acompañarme en esta locura, estaré enormemente agradecida.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: De máscaras y apariencias_

"_**Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos" **_

_** - Lucius Malfoy - **_

La luz se filtraba silenciosamente por el enorme ventanal del ala oeste de la Mansión, iluminando la enorme habitación de Draco, cuyo rostro se crispó al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su pálida piel obligándolo a despertarse. Se levantó bruscamente y cerró las cortinas de un tirón, sumiendo la habitación en una mediana oscuridad. El cortinaje era de un verde lóbrego, al igual que sus frazadas y la mayoría de los adornos del lugar. Parecía un cuarto muy amplio y suntuoso para una adolescente, pero no para él, que desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a vivir en la comodidad. Sin duda su habitación era un lugar portentoso y elegante, además contaba con la cualidad del orden, por lo cual cada cosa tenía su lugar, y eso era algo que pocos chicos de su edad podrían decir probablemente.

Su cama era grande y adovelada, al frente había un pequeño sofá verde aterciopelado y a un lado una estantería con toda clase de libros de magia oscura y los de la escuela. Su enorme armario ocupaba el resto del lugar y en la pared del frente pendía un juego completo de espadas, el que había sido un regalo de su padre por su catorceavo cumpleaños, importado desde Francia. Y finalmente había un escritorio, acomodado en la otra esquina.

El punto estaba en que él era un Malfoy, y como tal, debía demostrar distinción ante los demás, aunque el gran desafío siempre había sido complacer a su padre. Lucius tenía un carácter predominante por sobre todo, y agradarle no era una tare fácil, ni siquiera siendo su propio hijo, de hecho, podría decirse que eso aumentaba sus exigencias, y Draco siempre había tratado de cumplir con sus altísimas expectativas, lo cual nunca había conseguido del todo.

Era un chico altivo, prepotente, refinado e inteligente, sus notas eran excelentes, aunque poca gente sabía eso, pues no lo consideraba importante. Pero a pesar de eso, él no estaba a la altura, según su padre. Por eso normalmente pasaba encerrado en su cuarto, o en la biblioteca, ubicada en el tercer piso, prefería no encararlo, aunque ese ya no era un problema contando que él estaba en Azkaban.

Una mueca irónica se formó en sus labios. La Mansión lucía increíblemente sola sin él, y aunque no lo extrañaba, su madre si, y eso le molestaba, pues no era bien visto que una dama fina como ella estuviera sola; ninguna de sus amigas la había visitado desde el encarcelamiento de su padre, la situación era simplemente insostenible.

Ese era el principal motivo de su prematura inclusión a los Mortífagos, por eso había aceptado prácticamente sin titubear, él tenía que tomar el lugar de su padre antes de que la vida que conocía se derrumbara por completo ante sus ojos, sin embargo, no era fácil, ahora que lo razonaba empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizás no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para hacer esto.

"_¿Tienes miedo, Draco?" – la ronca voz de su padre lo sacó de su sopor._

_Lucius estaba parado en el marco de la puerta y la habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras._

"_No, padre" – musitó un pequeño rubio luego de unos minutos, aunque su voz se quebró inevitablemente al hablar. Estaba sentado en el piso, abrazándose a si mismo, entre el espacio que había entre una estantería y la fría pared._

"_Lumos" – una pequeña luz ilumino la habitación mientras Lucius caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba él, apuntando su rostro para poder verlo con claridad. _

"_Tienes miedo…"- replicó su padre con un tono irónico aunque una mueca de repudio se reflejaba en su rostro – "Un Malfoy nunca tiene miedo… y si llega a sentirlo, no lo deja ver… jamás… ¿has entendido?" – su voz se había tornado lenta y aterciopelada, como la de una peligrosa criatura al acecho. _

_El pequeño asintió fervorosamente con su cabeza, sólo tenía cinco años._

"_Perfecto" – sonrió complacido y agitó la varita extinguiendo la luz._

_Lo siguiente que escuchó Draco, fueron sus pisadas sobre el frío piso de enlozado, y el compacto golpe de la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo. _

_Sintió que una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, por lo cual se apresuro a secarla; esa fue la primera y última vez que Draco Malfoy lloró con sinceridad. _

_Ya le había mencionado su padre innumerables veces que las lágrimas no eran para un niño como él._

Regresó a la realidad al sentir un ligero clic cerca de la puerta, donde una harapienta y desmadejada criatura de unos 50 centímetros de altura acababa de aparecer.

"Se…señorito Malfoy…disculpe… me preguntaba si iba usted a bajar a desayunar o prefiere que traiga la comida a su cuarto"

Draco se quedó mirando a su elfo doméstico un instante y luego frunció el ceño.

"¿Acaso te llamé?...eso es cosa mía, mugrosa alimaña" – espetó con desdén

"Si…perdón por mi impertinencia, pero ya es tarde…y creí que…"

"¿Creíste?.. Lo que tú creas o dejes de creer me tiene sin cuidado…sólo eres un sirviente, tu trabajo es estar cuando yo te llamé…no andar de intruso en mi habitación"

"Si, señorito" – lloriqueó el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia

"Una cosa más… a partir de ahora comenzarás a llamarme Señor… ¿entendiste bien?"

"Si, señor Malfoy…"- asintió moviendo la cabeza fervorosamente

"Bien"- murmuró rodeando su cama para acercarse a la criatura como una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – "¿dónde está mi madre?"

"La Señora Narcissa salió a primera hora de la madrugada con su hermana, señor" – musitó volviendo a hacer una reverencia

Draco se extrañó ante esto.

"De acuerdo… retírate, no quiero comer…"

"Si, señor"- repitió una vez más y desapareció.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su pared. Eran las 10 de la mañana.

La ausencia de su madre lo inquietaba, ¿dónde habría ido?, y más aún… con su tía Bellatrix.

Aún pensando en esto, tomó su varita de la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, atravesó la habitación y entró al baño.

Se puso frente al espejo y levantó el grifo, que tenía la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente. Inmediatamente un chorro de agua salió de él.

Mojo sus manos y las paso por su rostro con prisa, para luego observar su reflejo, al igual que el día anterior.

Estaba pálido, como siempre, sin embargo, unas pequeñas bolsas negras se habían instalado bajo sus orbes grises, y aunque apenas eran perceptibles, le daban un aspecto ligeramente demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior.

Volvió a tomar su varita, y con un rápido movimiento, el grifo de la bañera se abrió de golpe; se quitó la ropa y corriendo la cortina verde que la cubría se metió para darse una ducha fría, como hacía cada mañana.

Algo que le encantaba era el frío, por eso detestaba el sol y el calor, estaba tan acostumbrado a vivir en las penumbras de su Mansión, que había aprendido a querer las heladas y oscuras paredes de toda la casa, principalmente las de su cuarto; quizás Lucius era el culpable de que él se hubiera acostumbrado a la oscuridad desde que tenía cinco años.

Al salir, tomó una toalla de un pequeño armario que había allí, y se cubrió la cintura para volver a su habitación. Abrió ambas puertas de su enorme y lujoso ropero y sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa negra.

Un repiqueteo en su ventana llamó su atención, por lo cual levantó una de las cortinas y vio que una lechuza gris golpeaba el vidrio desde el otro lado. Abrió el ventanal y le quitó el pergamino que traía en su pata, por lo cual el ave, habiendo cumplido con su entrega, alzó el vuelo y se perdió a lo lejos.

Desenrolló la carta para leerla, reconociendo inmediatamente la letra de quien se la había enviado.

"_Draco:_

_ No he sabido nada de ti estas vacaciones, desde tu cumpleaños, ya sabes. Así que te escribí para comprobar que todo esté en orden, lo está ¿no?, porque le pregunté a Zabini y dijo que tampoco tenía noticias tuyas. Espero poder verte pronto, quizás en el Callejón Diagon, aunque he oído que la mayoría de los locales están cerrando, supongo que ya sabes porqué. _

_ De cualquier forma, esperaré tu respuesta para estar al tanto y avisarle a los demás._

_ Por favor cuídate_

_ Besos. Pansy"_

Volvió a enrollar prolijamente el pergamino y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. Ya le escribiría luego.

Salió de su habitación y bajo la escalinata que lo conducía al hall. Se sorprendió al ver que Narcissa estaba allí, sentada en un sofá.

"Madre" – llamó, llegando hasta donde ella estaba.

La mujer se volteó a verlo algo asustada.

"Draco, me asustaste"

Su hijo se quedó mirándola fijamente sin decirle nada.

"¿Qué tal estás?... ¿ya desayunaste?... porque Alfi dijo que…"

"¿Dónde estabas?"- interrumpió el chico astutamente.

Era obvio que su madre le estaba ocultando algo, su actitud la delataba por completo, más aún cuando se quedó mirándolo aturdida por su inquisición.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso, Draco?" – murmuró con actitud turbada

"Respóndeme, madre" – replicó incisivamente. No permitiría que intentara eludir el tema.

Narcissa frunció los labios y se levantó del sofá.

"A veces te pareces demasiado a tu padre" – susurró con un tono extrañamente melancólico

"Ahora que él no está, yo tengo que tomar su lugar ¿no?..."

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... jamás te he dicho que…"

"Lo sé" – interrumpió con pertinencia – "es lo que tengo que hacer… aunque tú no lo digas". "¡Por supuesto que no!... no es lo que tienes que hacer…tienes sólo 16 años"

"Si el Señor Tenebroso me escogió, es porque cree que puedo hacerlo". Narcissa observó a su hijo, incrédula por tal afirmación, y camino por la sala, hasta situarse frente a él.

"Cariño… ¿no lo entiendes?... esto no se trata de que él confíe en ti… ¿piensas que confiaría en el hijo de quien le falló y no pudo completar la misión?" – inquirió con mirada severa, mientras ponía la mano sobre su hombro.

"Tú no crees que pueda hacerlo ¿verdad?". "Hijo, esto no es…"- trató vanamente de contradecirlo.

"Está bien… ya lo entendí…". La mujer lo observo afligida. Su hijo lucía triste y desalentado, incluso más pálido de lo habitual. Era sólo un niño todavía, no podía estar pretendiendo crecer de un día para otro, no era posible.

"Draco… ¡por Merlín!...aún eres menor de edad… eres un chico listo, pero puede que eso no sea suficiente para enfrentarte a lo que se avecina…no puedes hacerlo" – objetó exasperada.

"Pues es lo que voy hacer…"- se volteó hacia las escaleras. "Severus te ayudará"- susurró su madre a sus espaldas, lo que lo obligó a volverse abruptamente sobre sus talones para encararla.

"¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso?"- escupió furioso. "Draco… no quiero perderte…"- se excusó tocando suavemente su mejilla, sin embargo, su hijo apartó su mano con brusquedad.

"Tuve que hacerlo…trata de entender, él le ha servido por años al Lord Oscuro… sabe a que atenerse… te defenderá si hace falta". "Yo no necesito que alguien me defienda"- espetó- "ya no soy un niño, madre….entiéndelo de una vez". "Claro que lo eres…aunque seas tú quien no quiere aceptarlo… por más que tu padre te haya enseñado un par de hechizos aún te falta mucho por aprender… ser un asesino no es un juego, Draco".

"Hace tiempo que deje los juegos" – concluyó antes de darse la vuelta y perderse en lo alto de la escalera.

Narcissa se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció. Ni siquiera intentó detenerlo, sabía que sería inútil. No podía evitar que su pequeño hijo creciera, sólo anhelaba poder atrasar ese proceso por más tiempo, pero cada vez se hacia más a la idea de que evitarlo era imposible… él crecería aunque ella se esmerara por conseguir lo contrario, sin embargo, el miedo que esto le causaba era superior a cualquier sentimiento que hubiera experimentado antes.

Draco subió hasta el tercer piso de su majestuosa mansión. Pocas personas sabían que ese era su segundo lugar favorito, la biblioteca. Enorme y suntuosa como cualquier habitación de su residencia. Disfrutaba estar allí porque sentía como si no estuviera donde estaba realmente, como si fuera un mundo aparte, lejos de su hogar.

Al entrar, se detuvo en medio de dos largas hileras de estanterías. Todas las ventanas permanecían cerradas, y cubiertas por las cortinas, hace mucho tiempo que no subía ahí.

Tomó la varita de su pantalón, y sin pensarlo la alzó violentamente. _"Expelliarmus" _– siseó, y cientos de libros cayeron ruidosamente de sus estantes, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

"_Expelliarmus", _una, dos, tres veces el hechizo impactó contra cientos de libros arrojándolos abruptamente al suelo. Cuando terminó, bajó la varita y respiró de forma agitada, incluso desesperada. La rabia aún se agitaba en su interior, haciendo temblar su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era rabia lo que sentía?; nunca se lo había preguntado en realidad, y por supuesto, no era la primera vez que armaba este desorden, era la mejor forma de calmarse, o al menos, la única que él conocía. Cuando su cuerpo se apaciguó por completo, tragó saliva y observó a su alrededor. _"Reparo" _inmediatamente todo volvió a su lugar, dejando la biblioteca en perfecto estado sólo en un par de minutos. Era fácil romper y destrozar, cuando sólo un movimiento bastaba para regresar las cosas a su estado de origen. Aunque algo ocurría esta vez; este "desquite" había resultado ser engañoso, porque a pesar de haber soltado la rabia un nuevo sentimiento se agolpaba en su interior, uno más abrasador, y no es que él supiera mucho de sentimientos, ni siquiera partiendo por su definición, lo cual lo hacia vulnerable hasta cierto punto, pues controlar algo que no conocía en absoluto podía resultar peligroso por un lado, y angustiante por el otro. Un arma de doble filo.

"_Jamás medites sobre lo que sientes, eso se convertirá en tu perdición"_

La voz de su padre volvió a apoderarse de su mente por un instante. Sonó clara y nítida, como si él realmente estuviera ahí, lo cual era imposible, claro está, sin embargo, era un juego de su cerebro que no comprendía del todo. Se volteó y caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación, hasta el estante más lejano; pasó un dedo por el lomo de unos volúmenes grandes y bastante antiguos y elegantes, se detuvo en uno y lo sacó de su lugar.

"_Magia Negra, el verdadero poder de un mago" _

Sonrió, era justo lo que necesitaba. Lo sostuvo bajo su brazo y caminó hacia la salida para regresar a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y fue hacia su cama. Allí se sumergió en su lectura, que se prolongó por cinco horas consecutivas. Draco poseía una mente realmente aguda, aunque hasta él mismo había dudado de ella en alguna ocasión; le agradaba leer, aunque nadie sabía de esta costumbre, era algo personal, independiente del mundo exterior. El arrebato lo había llevado a tomar una decisión; si nadie creía en él, les demostraría que si era capaz, se convertiría en el mejor, nadie podría superarlo…jamás. Su padre se tragaría todas sus palabras y se iría al infiero como tenía merecido, y su madre comprendería, quizás demasiado tarde, que ya había crecido.

Se levantó abruptamente y entró a su baño, deteniéndose frente al espejo, entonces agitó su varita y una máscara de humo ocultó completamente su rostro. Examinó su reflejo por un instante. Largas líneas onduladas y oblicuas adornaban aquel antifaz, el brillo de sus ojos apenas se distinguía en las cuencas, toda expresión de sus labios quedaba oculta, nadie podría reconocerlo, eso lo hacia sentirse seguro. Era un resguardo en contra del mundo exterior, que conciente o inconcientemente tanto le aterraba.

Porque una máscara es una apariencia, una simple fachada; una materia en la cual se había hecho un experto año a año casi sin darse cuenta, siempre había sido un estereotipo, como hijo, como alumno, como niño, y también como adolescente. Siempre había sido lo que su padre había querido, ¿quién era entonces?, ese parecía un dilema demasiado difícil de resolver, quizás por eso nunca había intentado descubrirlo y había acatado todas las reglas de Lucius, eludiendo convenientemente dudas existenciales y razonamientos estúpidos e innecesarios. Él era un Malfoy, y eso parecía bastar; bastaba para que sus compañeros lo admiraran y le temieran a partes iguales, bastaba para ser alguien, bastaba para justificar sus conductas prepotentes y muchas veces infantiles. Ahora surgía un elemento crucial en el juego, que ponía en jaque su personaje de niño mimado y cruel; detrás de aquella máscara no tendría identidad alguna. "¿Y sin ella?" – se preguntó en su interior casi sin darse cuenta, y agitando una mano sobre su rostro para disipar el humo, encontró la respuesta. Sin ella, era una adolescente confundido y en el fondo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, asustado. Sabía que el miedo era un sentimiento impropio para alguien como él, pero debía admitirlo. Tenía miedo de su futuro, ¿quién no estaría asustado en su lugar?, sin embargo, esta confesión desde luego, no encajaba en su perfil Slytherin y altivo, él debía seguir siendo el mismo. Su apariencia siempre había sido y debía seguir siendo primordial.

Regresó a su habitación, regocijado por su apropiada reflexión, y vio la carta de Pansy sobre su escritorio. Se sentó y sacó un pergamino nuevo, junto a la tinta y una pluma. Extendió el papel sobre la mesa y escribió con su elegante caligrafía:

Pansy:

Por supuesto que me encuentro bien, no veo porqué las cosas habrían de estar mal. Todo marcha perfectamente en la mansión, estoy disfrutando de las vacaciones, ¿tú no?.

Por otra parte, no creo poder verlos en el callejón Diagon, pues iré con mi madre, y pretendo solucionar un asunto familiar. De modo que nos veremos en Hogwarts. No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien… siempre lo estoy.

Atte.

Draco Malfoy B.

Al terminar, abrió el ventanal de su habitación y dio un largo silbido que se difundió en el aire, haciendo que un momento después, un precioso halcón de brillante plumaje negro, descendiera hasta posarse en su mano derecha.

Scor, había sido su mascota desde pequeño, cuando apenas era una avecilla poco agraciada.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, se había convertido en una criatura de enigmática belleza, era el animal perfecto para él, sagaz y solitario, a diferencia de las comunes lechuzas.

Acariciando ligeramente su cabeza le ató el pergamino a su pata derecha.

"Lleva esto a casa de Pansy… y no te desvíes" – ordenó antes de levantar el brazo ceremoniosamente haciendo que el ave emprendiera el vuelo y se perdiera en lo alto del cielo.


End file.
